1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in an electromagnetic wave interference prevention device for a multielectrode connector, which prevents leakage of electromagnetic waves from the periphery of a plurality of cord lines connected to respective contacts held in a connector body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a multielectrode connector A. As is shown, in an outer sleeve 1 consisting of a cylindrical metal member a molding 3 of a synthetic resin member holding a plurality of contacts 3 is fitted like a plug. Core wires 42a of a plurality of cord lines 42 wrapped in an outer cover 40 and shield wires 41 of a cord 4 are connected to the rear ends (right ends in FIG. 1) of the contacts 2 held in the molding 3. A cover 5 consisting of a synthetic resin member is fitted on a range from a rear half of the outer sleeve 1 to a front end portion of the outer cover 40 of the cord 4. When connecting the individual cord lines 42 of the cord 4 to the rear ends of the contacts 2 held in the molding 3, the cord lines 42 are exposed by stripping the shield wires 41. Therefore, the shield is insufficient in the neighborhood of the connection region, leading to electromagnetic wave interference.
There are various means for preventing the electromagnetic wave interference. In either case, complication of the fabrication is increased. In addition, the components are increased to increase the assembly steps and also increase the size of the overall multielectrode connector.